Sleeping with the Wolf
by aki6
Summary: A bet between God and Satan. A different Tokio from what's usually portrayed. A/U. To know more, read the story and please review.
1. Default Chapter

It seems that all the Tokios are strong, savvy and a match for the Mibu wolf. I enjoyed all these portrayals but I think it would be fun to have a different type of Tokio. One who's in the dark about the kind of man Saitoh Hajime is. Someone who's a bit shy, innocent, gentle……Would be quite fun to see how they interact especially when he's quite keen on keeping her that way. But of course, life doesn't always work out the way one plans even if the one planning is the Mibu wolf.  
  
Oh yeah, the characters don't belong to me except for a few originals. Just bringing them out for a ride.  
  
Sleeping with The Wolf  
  
Prologue  
  
Every thousand years, God and his counterpart, Satan would have their customary little gamble. It's a game which they never tire of playing because they can never predict the outcome. Think of it like this. The two most powerful beings in the universe, omniscient and totally unbeatable having to endure the rush of not knowing, the anticipation and gushing adrenalin before the results are announced. The kick and the oomph and the fact that something is not in their control gave them a high that is as close to an orgasm as it is possible for them to get. And now, the much anticipated thousand years had come to pass. All of Heaven and Hell are kept in suspense of this year's bet. Indeed, Satan had not yet announced what they were going to bet on this year for this year, it was his turn to choose what the bet would be on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, have you finally decided that you've dragged it long enough? Milked all the tiniest itty bit of excitement out of it already?" a disgruntled old man grumbled. "Why, yes. It is kind of satisfying to see all the curious faces all just dying to know this year's topic is and I am the only one who knows," a clipped voice drawled. The speaker was dressed like a British gentleman from another era, cravat, waistcoat, jacket and all.  
  
The two made as incongrous a picture as it was possible. And totally out of place with their surrounding. They were seated on opposite sides of a round stone table under a weeping willow. Right beside them was a lake that was the complete replica of the one in Suzhou, China. Wispy mists floated across the surface of the waters adding a sense of oriental mystery. In the far distance, mountains rose steeply into the skies, seemingly encircling this enclave of peace. As picture perfect as a chinese water painting.  
  
The old man in white flowing robes snorted. "Just say it," he downed a cup of beer. His companion picked up the delicate teacup, his lips twisting with amusement. Beer in a teacup? Setting it down, he finally decided that he had drawn out the suspense long enough. "The subject this time, Saitoh Hajime. The bet, that the three most frequently used words 'I love you' will never cross his lips." The old man looked taken aback for a while. "Saitoh Hajime? Sounds familiar. Wasn't he one of the acquaintance of the last subject?"  
  
"He was. That's where I learnt of him." The subject of their last game was Himura Kenshin and the bet was on whether he would open up his heart again after killing his wife. Curses. If only he had remembered to set a time limit on the bet, he wouldn't have lost. One of the rules of the game was that they were not allowed to look into the future of the subject or interfere in any way with their lives to keep things fair. If he had set a limit of one or even ten years on the bet, he would have won but how was he to know that a Kamiya Kaoru would appear in Himura's life eleven years down the road? Double curses. As it was, his opponent took advantage of this little loophole and won. But this time, he wouldn't be so careless.  
  
"You are going to lose again this time. This son of mine might be a cold fish but he's not destine for a life of loneliness. He will have compainionship and love, you know," the old man spoke thoughtfully as he recalled. Saitoh Hajime. One of his finer creations. So perfectly balanced between good and evil and so exasperatingly obsinate. All of the angels sent to pull him onto the gentler path returned with no results as with all the little devils who were supposed to tempt him into giving in to his darker desires. He persisted on walking the way he chose, following strictly his own code of honor, subject to no one.  
  
"Of course I know that. What I'm betting on is that he will not 'say' it. And there's another clause, one month. I am betting," Satan said slowly and very clearly, "That the subject, Saitoh Hajime will not say the three words 'I love you' to the love of his life, Tokio, within a month of their meeting!" "A month! That's preposterous! Extend it. Make it a year!" "No way. I set the terms this time. You are sure to lose! Ha, ha ha…"he ended with an arrogant laugh.  
  
The old man or God, as he's more commonly known as, scratched his chin. It's true that with his kind of character, Saitoh won't ever say it even if he feels it. And within a month too. Hmm. He examined the terms again hoping to find some little details that Satan might have overlooked. And found two conditions that was of use. He smiled. "All right then, let's go find them." With that, he waved his hand over the surface of the lake and the mists hovering over began to lift. The waters cleared and ripples stilled as visions slowly appeared. Within a second of watching, the smug smile that Satan was wearing fell off.  
  
"Wait a minute. That wasn't what I had in mind! It's not even the same era!"  
  
"Ah ha! You didn't make that clear, did you? I followed according to your terms. This is just his later incarnations, that's all. His name is still Saitoh Hajime and his destined lover is still named Tokio. Only her name this time is Mitsuki Tokio and not Tanizaki Tokio. But then, you didn't make that clear either, did you? Ha, ha, ha…." His laugh was even more smug and arrogant than Satan's. Heh, heh. In this later incarnation, Saitoh Hajime was still as anal-retentive as he was in his previous incarnation but in this era, people were more apt to say what they think and feel. And although he retained most of his past characteristics, he wasn't exactly the same. Thank God! Ahem, he coughed modestly.  
  
"You cheat you!" Satan fumed. Caught by his own cleverness. Damnit to Heaven and Hell! "Hn,"he glared at God, "Don't be too happy yet. He didn't change that much and there's still that one month time limit. Within the instance of their meeting, mind you." God raised his long, white, venerable eyebrows and grinned a very un-Godlike grin. "We shall see, won't we?"  
  
With that, they settled down to watch the events unfolding before their eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
How? Think I should continue? But there's some points to be clarify. Time is relative, not absolute so God and Satan can jump to whenever They want. And They know, in a vague way what's going on in a person's life but They won't know the fine details unless They look for it specifically. For the sake of the game between Them, They don't look too deeply into the lives of the subject or probe into their future. That's it. If you think this is interesting, give me REVIEWS!  
  
Ps. Work is ongoing on "Strings and puppets" and "Sins of the past". Having some trouble with a pesky teenage Hiko. Will welcome advice! 


	2. Chapter1

Except for the story, none of the characters belong to me, ok? Except for a few originals, that is.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My God! This is a nightmare! Please let me wake up immediately! Tokio blinked the water out of her eyes as she brushed her hair back with her hands. This couldn't be happening. Not in front of Him! And on their first date! Tokio groaned inwardly. Just let me disappear.  
  
A hand extended in front of her along with a low, soothing voice. "Let me help you out."  
  
With her eyes downcast, not quite daring to look him in the face, Tokio put her hand in his and felt strong arms lifting her out of the manhole she had fallen into. "Th..Thank you," she whispered. Standing on the pathway, Tokio felt like crying. Soaking wet and muddy, he would never want to see such a klutz like her ever again! Shoulders slumped, face dejected and crestfallen, Tokio looked the very picture of misery.  
  
Flashback  
  
The whole evening had not gone well. The matching-making session was arranged by her parents. A week ago, her father was robbed when he went to the bank to deposit some money. Saitoh Hajime was the man who helped her father chased the robber and caught him. They struck up an acquaintance and Tokio's father, thinking that they would make a good match, arranged for this meeting. Why not? She thought. Nothing might come out of it and besides, it would be nice to meet her father's benefactor.  
  
So thinking, she turned up in her usual jeans and t-shirt. Forgetful as she was, she forgot to check out where she was supposed to meet him til the last minute and by then it was too late to change. A high-class French restaurant. Outside the main entrance, she paced back and forth while trying to screw up her courage to either go in and risk getting thrown out or leave. A tap on her shoulder startle her out of her dilema. "Are you Mitsuki Tokio?" And she turned to see the face she would never ever forget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Freezeframe  
  
The images in the water stopped moving. "Now see here, this is the instance when they saw each other for the first time, face-to-face, al'right?" a frustrated Satan groused, his clipped British, upper-crust accent forgotten. "From this moment on, the one month starts, from 2002 Aug 21st, 7.21 pm to 2002 Sept 21st, 7.21 pm, within this period, if he did not say 'I love you' to this Tokio, you would lose. And," he stated firmly, determined to make things clear this time, "I mean 7.21 pm, Japan time, you got it?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I hear you, got it. You don't have to be such a nag about this, you know. Let's just get on with this." The images began moving again as both of them turned their attention back to what's happening with Saitoh and Tokio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not especially good-looking but arresting. Lean ascetic face with slashing cheekbones and those eyes……Enigmatic pools of brown flecked with gold. Tall and thin and with those spectacles on, he looked like a scholar. A latin scholar from another century.  
  
"Mitsuki Tokio?" Saitoh Hajime repeated once again. There was something about this woman that drew him. Her absent-minded air and refreshing innocence, qualities that he lacked and often despised, yet in her, these qualities attracted him. He saw her hovering outside and came out on a hunch that she was the forgetful daughter Mitsuki Ikei meant to introduce him to. He agreed to this date on a whim. After all, he had nothing to do in the evening. Now, he was quite glad that he came.  
  
"Yes, I'm Mitsuki Tokio," she bowed, her long ponytail falling across her shoulders. She looked up hesitantly. In her casual wear, she could hardly be expected to be welcomed into that posh restaurant. A faint smile crossed his lips, "I'm not very hungry. Why don't we take a walk first before dinner?" "That would be nice,"Tokio let go of a sigh of relief silently, "Let's go to the park. There's a fair there."  
  
They strolled to the park, idly chatting. Saitoh removed his jacket and undid the top two buttons of his shirt, opting for a more casual look. As they entered the fairground, Tokio let go of some of her reserve. She flitted from stall to stall, eagerly examining the wares yet never showing any need to buy them. Occasionally, she would return to his side when he was too slow , peeking at him from below her lashes. But within moments, she would wander away again. Saitoh found himself strangely drawn to her animated expressions.  
  
They had food from the stalls. Hotdogs, instant sushi, ramen…It was a first for Saitoh, a novel experience, courtesy of Mitsuki Tokio. From what he knew of her, her family were not well-off. Mitsuki Ikei had told him about the operation on Tokio's younger sister a few years ago. It seemed that quite a huge chunk of the family's finances went towards the treatment of her sister because she was born with a congenital heart defect. Because of this, Tokio had learnt to be very thrifty. He thought it would be a treat for her to have dinner in a restaurant but apparently, a wry grin touched his lips, she was much more at home with street fare.  
  
Flashback over  
  
She felt something on her shoulders. He draped his jacket across her, shielding her from the cold night wind. "Your jacket…It will be ruined," she tried to take it off but he pressed it close against her. "Keep it on. You'll get chilled." He took her hands and led her to his car. "Come on, let me send you home." They got into the car silently with Tokio sitting as close to the edge of the seat as possible to avoid getting it wet. Clasping her hands together, she savoured the lingering warmth, her mind a jumble of thoughts, all of them centred on him. She just spent one evening with him but already she knew. She liked him. But did he like her too?  
  
Along the roadside of her apartment, Tokio got down from the car. She stood there uncertainly, not knowing if she should thank him for sending her home or just say goodbye. Saitoh got down from the car. Walking over to her, he tipped her face up with a finger under her chin. Her brown eyes were wide with confusion. He pressed his lips on hers, a light kiss, careful, so as not to shock her. He raised his head and looked at her rapidly blinking eyes. A touch of amusement lit up his eyes. "Go up now and remember to take a bath. I'll wait till you go up."  
  
Tokio nodded numbly. Turning, she walked up the stairs, more confused than ever. But a little joyous voice sang out in her heart, he liked me too!  
  
Exactly one week later, they were married. A simple church wedding which Tokio organised single-handedly to save money. Only family was invited but on Saitoh's side, he had nobody.  
  
"Do you, Saitoh Hajime take Mitsuki Tokio to wife, to love, cherish and honor til death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Freezeframe  
  
"He said it! He said to love her! Ha, ha! I've won!" God laughed delightedly. Satan threw him a sour glance, "Bulls**t! He said to love her and that's a promise to you, not 'I love you', a promise to her. There's a difference, you know?" "What's the difference? That's as good as, isn't it?" God drew his brows together in a frown. "And to think you are God," Satan shook his head. "The difference is that this is not what we agreed on. He has to say it to her."  
  
"But…but she knows now…so…why isn't it the same?" God folded his arms and stared right back. Satan gritted his teeth. "It's just not the same!!!"he barked out, shaking his head in despair. "Urggggh! Let me show you." Pacing up and down, he tried to think of suitable examples. Then something flashed. "Ah ha!"  
  
With a wave of his hands, he erased the images in the water and replaced them with other images from earlier times. God leaned over to look at the images. "That's Shinomori Aoshi! And his wife, Misao!" "Yep. In the third year of their marriage. Now watch and learn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a hot summer night. Shinomori Aoshi sat on the steps and gazed at the evening skies. Stars winked in and out of that dark blue velvet as though playing hide-and-seek. He smiled to himself. Three years of marriage had indeed changed him. Just a few years ago, he could never imagined himself, idling on the porch, waxing lyrical about stars.  
  
"Aoshi, what are you doing out here?" Since their marriage, he had convinced her to let go of that hated 'sama' she added to his name. Plain 'Aoshi' sounded much better. Settling herself down on the steps beside him, Misao stole a glance at him. He seemed so much more contented and at peace with himself than ever. Misao liked to think that she was greatly responsible for these changes. But now, it's time for their relationship to take another giant step forward.  
  
Snuggling closer, she laid her head on his shoulders, enjoying the closeness and warmth. She felt his strong arms encircling her, pulling her closer and her lips curved. Yes. Indeed, he had changed a lot. "Aoshi, do you love me?" His eyes snapped open, the blue orbs a bit wild. Where did that come from? Clearing his throat, he began cautiously, "You know how I feel, Misao. Of course I ….err…you know…"he trailed off.  
  
Misao sat up and let his arms fall from her. "I don't know." She started sulkingly before giving in. "I know. But Aoshi, I would like to hear it from you." She turned huge, beseeching eyes to him, her hands reaching for his. "Knowing and hearing it from you is different. It is a confirmation, it… it…feels different." She bit her lips in distress. Aoshi reached out to smooth away the hurt as he had always done but he could not understand why the three words were so important. Isn't it more important to show your love than just say it?  
  
Misao looked at him and saw that he still did not understand. "Aoshi," she whispered, "I love you." Try as he might, he could not stop the corners of his mouth from defying gravity nor keep his heart from missing a beat. "That's…that's nice." He ended limply. "Do you know I love you even before I said it?" He nodded. "But when I said it, do you feel your heart flying? Your blood flowing the wrong way?" Misao was now standing up, her arms flailing as she tried to get her point across. "That the whole world does not matter anymore, that all the rainbows are appearing, that…….."  
  
"All right, Misao, all right. I got it." She was right. Knowing it and actually hearing it from her was entirely different. Catching hold of her hands, he pulled her down across his lap. Sitting on his lap with her hands around his shoulders and her eyes bright with anticipation, she looked very appealing. In the past three years and even before, she spoilt him with her love, saying it, showing it. She wasn't afraid of letting the whole world know. How could he now stinge on these three little words that would make her so happy?  
  
He bent over, his forehead against hers and his lips a fraction of an inch from hers. So close. Misao could feel her heart doing a tap dance in her chest. Married for three years and had been intimate in all ways but right now, her hands felt clammy. Say it, Aoshi, say it!  
  
Hot air fanned on her cheeks as he breathed, "I love you, Misao."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Freezeframe  
  
"You see the difference now? He has to SAY it!" God eyed the red-faced and obviously frustrated Satan with a suspicious eye. "When did you become Aphrodite, Venus, trump-up goddess of love?" "You…you…" Satan took deep breaths to calm himself. Feeling more composed, he started giving Him what- for, "You know nothing about the people You created! Nothing! These humans may be Your subjects, Your children but You know nuts about them! You have distanced Yourself from them such that You don't understand them anymore! Look at Me. Since I was banish from this place called Heaven, My eyes became open. I moved among them, observed them, met a few personally from time to time. And You know what?" Satan glared at God with challenge in his fiery red eyes, "You can take lessons from me about the human psyche!"  
  
God met His challenge steadily. Inwardly He knew that what Satan said was partially true. He had distanced Himself from His children but that did not mean He knew them any less. "I concede the point. Love, indeed, must be spoken and admitted." "Hn. Just so You know." Satan subsided. "Anyway, seeing as how things are progressing, I'm sure to win this time." His clipped British accent was back now that He felt in control of the situation again. "Oh really?You forget. There's still three weeks." God retorted.  
  
"These three weeks are not going to be of any use. They are married now, and married men don't say these things anymore." Satan picked his nails casually. "What do You mean? Shinomori was married." God frowned. Satan threw his nail file in the air where it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That's not the same,"he shook his head, "His wife expected it of him. Cajoled it out of him. Took three freaking years to charm it out of him. Look at Your Tokio. Would she do that? She's too shy. Besides," he examined his nails, "If Misao took three years to get that cold fish, Shinomori to say it, how long do You think Tokio would take to get that sarcastic s.o.b, Saitoh to'fess up? And You've only got three weeks left, mind You."  
  
God stroke his beard thoughtfully. He had a point. Three weeks. "There must be a catalyst, then. Something to melt him down and warm him up. Hmm……" Satan glared at him sharply. "Whatever the catalyst, it must happen on its own, without interference. You are clear on that, aren't You?" God waved his hand airily."Of course. No interference. You wouldn't think I'd cheat, would You?"  
  
  
  
  
  
More interaction between Saitoh and Tokio in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and that little snippet between Aoshi and Misao. Didn't know where that came from 'cos I didn't plan it. But I think it's quite nice and warm and waffy, don't you think? Sigh…What I'd give to be Misao there…  
  
Another thing. Don't read this if you are a stuanch Christian. This fic is just for a lark so please don't take it too seriously, OK?  
  
As always, review! 


	3. Chapter2

Except for the story, none of the characters belong to me, ok? Except for a few originals, that is. Getting so sick of writing disclaimers that I just copy and paste from the past stories. Chapter 2 coming up.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sunlight filtered in through the thin muslin curtains softly flowing with the breeze. Tokio let out a small sound of protest as she turned her head and snuggled against the pillow, escaping from the light. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement even as she sleep. When did her pillow become so hard? Not satisfied, she burrowed deeper trying to find a comfortable spot. Face down on the bedspread, her cheek resting against a warm, smooth pillow, Tokio sighed in contentment. A cosy, protected feeling overcame her.  
  
A hand, big, capable and callused stroked her arms before travelling down her bare back, still moving in that slow, careless manner. The lower temperature of his hand roused a shiver from her as she arched her back to get closer. Her eyes fluttered open…to meet a masculine, muscled chest. With a startled shriek, she scuttered backwards awkwardly. The blankets entangled around her caused her to lose her balance and she let out another scream as she waved her arms frantically to keep from falling out of bed. She was saved by a strong arm that reached out to encircle her waist and pull her close. Tokio shook her head to clear away the haze of sleep and remembered.  
  
The man she was running away from was her husband of two weeks. Two weeks already but she still could not get use to the presence of a man in her bed. A tint of red covered her face. She raised her eyes slowly to see her hands placed wide open on his chest. She stared, mesmerized by the contrast of her hands appearing so small, white and delicate against his darker skin. When she first saw him, she thought he was so scholarly and well, a bit… erm… frail with his lanky frame and spectacles. Even her uncle, upon seeing him at the wedding had pulled her aside and pressed into her hands a packet of herbs that was supposed to improve his 'masculine vigour'.  
  
How mistaken they were! Although he switched off the lights for her sake on their first night together, she could still feel the lean, whipcord strength in him, carefully restrained as he led her into the unknown realm of pleasure. Her cheeks warmed at the memory and her fingers tightened involuntarily. A low growl sounded and the smooth, taut flesh under her hands vibrated. The colour in her cheeks heightened. Yes, that was exactly the sound he made when he……Her eyes widened as she snapped her head up and met his eyes. Amusement warred with desire in his golden eyes that looked dangerously feral without the spectacles.  
  
"Ohayo,"a lazy smile touched his lips as his sleep-roughened voice drawled out his greetings. "O….Ohayo…,"Tokio whispered in mortification, her face flaming.  
  
  
  
Freezeframe  
  
"Ha, ha, ha…….."Satan was clutching his middle as he threw his head back in another gut-wrenching guffaw. What a woman! What a totally clueless, slow- on-the-uptake, head-in-the-clouds woman! Two weeks together and the poor man is still greeted with a woman who finds him a total stranger every morning! "It wasn't that funny," a nonplussed voice spoke up beside him. "Hn. You have no sense of humour," Satan threw out, his voice choking a bit with residual laughter. Sneaking a sideway glance,he added slyly, "Ahhh….They've been married for two weeks already. So fast. Who would have thought they only know each other three weeks ago? My, my. Where does the time go?"  
  
"You think You are going to win for sure? Don't take anything for granted til the last minute, Satan. You never know what might happen."  
  
Satan looked thoughtfully at God. Did He have something up His sleeves? But one week. What could happen in one measly week?  
  
  
  
While he was in the bathroom, Tokio got out of bed, the redness on her face receding. Picking up his shirt which he slung over the back of the chair last night, Tokio shrugged it on. It smelled of him, a warm, musky, forest scent. Smiling to herself, she went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Simple toast and butter plus coffee for the both of them. Working as a teacher in a primary school, she needed the coffee to help her make it through the day. Breakfast completed, she started on preparing the lunchboxes. Riceballs, seaweed wraps, shellfish and prawn fillings. She hummed a cheerful little tune as she cooked.  
  
Standing in the doorway, Saitoh Hajime looked at the homely scene of his woman busying in the kitchen. His woman. A slight frown marred his usually inscrutable face. This possessiveness he felt was not what he expected when he married her. Indeed, why had he married her? Because it was time for him to get married and because marriage presented a certain semblance of normalcy that was essential for a man in his trade and position. Then why her? There were any number of women he could have called up if all he wanted was the semblance of marriage. The lines on his forehead grew deeper. She was convenient and pliable. She did not know anything and thus she would be all the more convincing if anything should happen.  
  
No. A sudden determination gripped him. There were any number of people in the world who wanted him dead but none who would dare try. Not only because of the organization behind him but also because of him. The fire in his eyes flared. No one would dare hurt him or his because revenge when they failed would be swift and brutal.  
  
The clinking of bowls drew his attention back to Tokio. Her long hair was arranged haphazedly in a bun with tendrils escaping from the pins and trailing temptingly close to her neck. He recognised the shirt she had on. His. He felt a wave of satisfaction. It looked far better on her than it ever had on him. An uncharacteristic grin appeared as he followed with interest the hem of his shirt skimming and flitting about her thighs as she moved about. Her reaction to him every morning never failed to amuse him. She was a twenty-six years old woman but she behaved with the charming guilelessness of a sixteen year old.  
  
Saitoh Hajime decided to stop protesting his own actions to himself. Whatever his reasons, nothing changed the fact that they were married. And happily too. He would not allow anything to happen to her and that, in his mind, was that.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Tokio entered the staff room and headed for her table. Sitting down, she took out her bento and tucked in. Her eyes closed in contentment as the fresh flavour of seafood tickled her tastebuds. She could not deny it. She was a great cook. Chewing happily, she thought of the amount of money she saved in preparing lunch herself instead of buying it from the school's canteen. It tasted better, it's more nutritious and way cheaper too! Smiling, she looked over her students' homework as she ate.  
  
A sudden slap on her back caused her food to go down the wrong way. Her face turned red and she groped for her water flask. "Oh gosh! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Someone pressed a glass of water into her hands and she took a gulp immediately. Coughing a bit, she handed the glass back and turned around. A worried face met hers. It was Yamaguchi san, the new maths teacher. She had short, curly hair and huge round eyes that sparkled. "Are you all right now? I didn't mean to…" Tokio shook her head and tried to put her at ease, "I'm fine now, really." Looking around, she saw that the room was empty except for the two of them. "Everybody had gone for lunch. What about you? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"I'm not hungry, just tired. Almost couldn't wake up this morning." Yamaguchi rolled her shoulders and massaged her back. "Me too. Would have been late if not for my husband…" Tokio trailed off as she remembered the silly things she did again that morning. Yamaguchi mistook her silence for shyness and poked her slyly in the ribs, "Ohh, your husband. He sent you to school every morning, didn't he? Do you know you are the envy of every married female teachers in school to have such a considerate husband?" Tokio looked surprised, "Really? It's just for convenience. It's on his way to the office."  
  
"Are you sure? Out school is rather out of the way and there's no office buildings nearby.  
  
What's he working as anyway?" Yamaguchi asked curiously. Tokio paused. Then she  
  
scratched her head. She realised she had never asked him what exactly was his job. She  
  
just took it for granted that from the looks of him, it must be an office job. She answered  
  
vaguely, "Just one of those 9 to 5 jobs in the office." "That's pretty regular."Losing  
  
interest, she wandered back to her own table.  
  
  
  
Tokio leaned back against her chair, her lunch forgotten. Married for two weeks and she  
  
seemed to know almost nothing about her husband. Except that with one look, she knew  
  
he would be a good husband, someone whom she could trust with her life. Was it love at  
  
first sight? She did not know. But she knew she trusted him more than anybody she knew  
  
and would know and that was enough. Resting her cheek on her palm, she decided she  
  
had been remissed in her duties. Even though she felt marriage did not give her the right  
  
to pry into his life, what if he felt differently? Maybe he thought she was not caring about  
  
him enough. See. She did not even know what was his job. All right, her eyes shining  
  
with resolve, she pledged to go home and dig up all the information about him.  
  
  
  
Just then, the phone rang. It was her personal line and she rushed to pick it up.  
  
  
  
"Sis…..pant….pant….I need your….pant…..help! Downstairs…..your….home…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok. Chapter two finished. As the story progresses, there will be some links to another  
  
story of mine. Think it's pretty easy to guess which one but that's still in the works. Will  
  
try to hurry up but exams are coming so…hopefully,(cross my fingers)chapter three will  
  
be out soon. 


	4. chapter3

Except for the story, none of the characters belong to me, ok? Except for a few originals, that is.  
  
Susan, the herbs to improve the 'male vigour' are ginger, ginseng, damiana, saw palmetto, and peppermint. Checked this out on a herbal encyclopedia for my fic and was planning to reveal it in a later chapter but I thought your friend might need it urgently so……Sorry I took so long. I was busy with 'S&P'. But 'S&P' is going to be finished( I think) soon so I'll have more time with 'swtw' (I hope) ^_^;;;  
  
Chapter3  
  
Taking an urgent half-day leave, Tokio hurried home, her mind all on her sister. Was she in trouble? Was her heart acting up again? But the doctor said she would be fine after the operation! Worried and in a hurry, Tokio turned around the corner to the quiet, old estate she now lived.  
  
The houses here were at least thirty years old. Most were single storeyed and built in the traditional Japanese style with a small front porch and a backyard. On this lazy afternoon, the tinkling song of wind-chime answered the breeze as drifting leaves just turning orange danced in the air. September, the autumn season, the season of change.  
  
Heedless of the serenity, Tokio's practical heels clicked impatiently as she ate up the paved road with long strides. Her house was at the end of the street, just in front of the as-yet untouched forest. It was a bit further from the other houses along the street and the only one that had been renovated into a two storey bungalow. But it still retained its rustic and charming design.  
  
From afar, she noticed a slight figure straining to drag a heavy bookcase. Tokio narrowed her eyes and her steps slowed down. The figure looked suspiciously familiar. The clean but worn hand-me-down clothes she was wearing…she had the exact same set back in her old home! Eyes widening, she rushed forward a few steps to take a clearer look. It was her sister! She raced down the street immediately.  
  
"Mitsuki Tsubame! What are you doing?" Tokio stopped right in front of her sister with her hands on her hips and a stern glare she used on her naughtiest students. It never failed to send them scurrying for cover but on her sister, it was a dismal failure.  
  
"Nee-san! You are finally here! Quick, help me carry this back to your house. I…I have no…no more strength…" Tsubame beamed her sister a sunny smile through her panting.  
  
Tokio turned to look at the bookcase. It was made of solid pine and despite the faint scratches, it still looked rather new. Sighing, she picked up the other end of the bookcase awkwardly. "Oh gosh," she let out a swoosh, "It weighs a ton! Tsubame, how did you get it moved all the way here?"  
  
"I passed by on the way to the library…and I saw it lying…in the dumps. Looked new…and you said you need a bookcase… so…" Tsubame gasped out as she walked backwards carefully, looking behind every few steps to avoid knocking into the lamp posts and garbage bins.  
  
"That's why you called me? I thought you had another heart attack! Don't scare me like this again!" Tokio scolded in exasperation. Ever since the operation four years, Tsubame had changed from the reticient girl she was to this cheerful and out-going teenager. She never used to approve of the family's money-saving tactics. Picking up used furniture and recycling them were also viewed with disapproval. Part of it was because she could not bear their scrimping for her operation. It made her feel so guilty. But now, she picked up this habit with enthusiasm and surpassed the whole family with her thriftiness. Well, the operation definitely changed her totally. It was as if, Tokio thought privately, she was a different person entirely.  
  
Staggering under the weight of the bookcase, they tottered unsteadily past the front gate and up the front porch. Setting the bookcase down, they leaned against the door to catch their breath. Toko bent over with her with her hands on her knees, her face red and sweaty. This…is one….heavy…bookcase. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Tsubame's imploring eyes.  
  
"Ne, nee-san, are you mad with me?" She let her hand fall to her sister's elbow and tugged lightly, "Don't be mad. I don't have money to buy you a wedding gift so I thought, the bookcase would do…" Tsubame scratched her head sheepishly.  
  
Tokio broke out into chuckles. Tsubame used to be such a serious girl. But now, she acted so much more like her age. In fact, they were a lot closer now than they used to be. "I'm not mad, Tsubame-chan, just worried. C'mon, let's move this in. There's cold, cooling barley tea in the refrigerator. We could use a cold drink." Opening the door, they heaved up the bookcase again and proceeded into the dark living room. But they were both surprised into stopping at the door.  
  
A man was in the room. He was standing on the stairs leading to the second floor and his face was hidden in the shadows. There was something in his hand. His stillness and his posture was that of a hunter scenting prey. Then he moved forward and a stray beam of light glint off his spectacles. It was the master of the house, Saitoh Hajime.  
  
Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Tokio set down the bookcase with a thud and bustled over to draw back the curtains. Instantly, light flooded into the room and washed away the secretive and oppressive atmosphere. For an instant there just now, Tokio had the sudden feeling that she was in a dense jungle with a predator assessing her from behind the lush foilage.  
  
Feeling her heartbeat slowed to its normal pace, she turned to face her husband. "You gave me a scare, Hajime," as though suddenly remembering something, she asked, "You are not working today?"  
  
"It ended early so I came back to work on the computer," he moved down the stairs and lifted the bottle in his hands to his lips. He drained the last mouthful. "Finished the tea so I came down for some more," he nodded towards the bookcase, "Where did you pick that up?" Saitoh Hajime cast a glance at Tsubame who lowered her head in embarrassment. From what he knew of the two sisters, he could guess what happened.  
  
"Its…ah…Its Tsubame's wedding gift for us. She knows we need one for the study," Tokio ended with a bright smile.  
  
"The study, hmm?" he passed the container to Tokio and waved Tsubame away. Holding the two sides of the bookcase, he lifted it effortlessly and moved up the stairs to the study on the second floor. Both women watched open- mouthed. His white shirt pulled tight against his shoulder as his muscles flexed. The light that streamed in outlined the thin cloth and highlighted the deep indentation of his spine on a strong back. It disappeared so …er…temptingly into his jeans. They continued to stare as he disappeared into the study.  
  
Tsubame blinked and came back with a start. She turned to look at her sister who was still dumbstruck. Drawing her brows together, she pointed at the container, "Nee-san, is that the tea uncle Yosuke passed you?"  
  
"Yes," Tokio answered absently.  
  
"Does it work?"  
  
"Work? Yes…"Tokio's eyes widened as she realised what she just said to her sixteen year old sister. "No! I mean, yes…I..I…"she trailed off, not knowing what to say. Well, she knew from first-hand experience that her husband had no need of such tonics. But it's such a waste just to leave it there so she made the tea for him anyway. For the first time, maybe her thriftiness wasn't such a good thing.  
  
"Ooh, I understand," she winked slyly at her sister who was blushing. "From the looks of it, Hajime nii-san doesn't seem to need it anymore."  
  
"Huh?" Tokio was speechless. Was there a misunderstanding?  
  
"I better go off now. My friends are waiting for me at the library. Bye!" Waving cheerfully to her sister, Tsubame ran off.  
  
Closing the door after her sister, Tokio headed to the kitchen to fill up the container and prayed that her husband never learnt of the blow she unwittingly dealt his male ego.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That same evening  
  
As they were both home, they decided to go to the supermarket to stock up on the groceries for the whole week. Pushing the trolley companionably, they wandered through the supermarket, picking up two cartons of milk, a bag of rice, toothpaste, eggs and they were now at the meat section. Because it was after five, all the perishables were all going for half- price and there was a huge crowd over at that section. Tokio stared longingly at the throng of housewives jostling and fighting for the best bargain.  
  
"You go ahead, Tokio, I'll go pick up the shampoo and detergent," he smiled indulgently at her. This expression, if ever seen by those people he worked with, would probably send them flipping and calling for the ambulance. Fortunately, this side of him was reserved for his wife.  
  
"All right, I'll come back here to wait for you when I'm finished." With the light of battle in her eyes, she strode like a confident general into the fray. Halfway there, she turned back with a sweet smile, "What do you think of beef teriyaki for dinner tonight, Hajime?" She remembered he loved her beef teriyaki.  
  
He nodded and pushed the trolley to the sundries section. Smiling to herself, she squeezed into the crowd.  
  
Standing by the shelves of detergent, Saitoh Hajime wondered what he was doing here. He was actually shopping for household goods. Marriage does change a man. Looking at the different brands of detergent, he tried to remember which was the brand they used at home. If his memory served him right, the container was blue and the brand name started with a 'D'. Stepping back, he surveyed the packed shelves. It seemed that blue was a popular colour for detergent containers.  
  
A strange prickling at the base of his spine warned him that he was under watch. Selecting one of the containers and putting it into the trolley, he wheeled off, seemingly unaware of the surveilance. Turning round a corner, he laid in wait.  
  
After a minute, he realised that the watcher was better trained than he thought. The first rule of spying wasn't to keep the target under watch all the time. It was never let the target know he was under watch and never get caught. Smiling to himself, he pushed the trolley along the narrow passage way between the shelves and cast an unnoticeable glance upward. On the small mirror set up to catch shoplifters, he caught a glimpse of a shadow flitting behind. Long, black hair that streamed like a water fall.  
  
There were hardly anybody in this section so he felt free to call out. "I don't have time for your games, Megumi."  
  
She stepped out from behind the shadows and smiled. But it did not quite reach her eyes. "What gave me away?"  
  
"Your hostility and your hair," he stared at her coldly, "You didn't come here for me to give you a lesson on espionage. What do you want?"  
  
"Your wife is in danger. She has something that most of the underworld is clamouring to get now." Megumi had orders from both Kaoru and Kenshin to come immediately to warn him.  
  
The surrounding temperature seemed to drop several degrees. Saitoh Hajime was not surprised that they know he was married even though he never told them. But Tokio in danger from the underworld? She was just an ordinary school teacher.  
  
"Does the danger originate from me?" he had to know.  
  
The smile became sly. "You could say that."  
  
A scream suddenly sliced through the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freezefram e  
  
"The catalyst! All is not lost! I knew it! Luck is on my side!" God laughed gleefully. Satan scowled at him. "Hn, she's just in a little bit of danger. What do You have to get so excited about?"  
  
"Now You are the one who don't understand. Her being in danger changes everything. It will make him realise how important she is to him. In the course of saving her, he will slay metaphorical dragons and brave figurative fires for her. Love will bloom and having overcome all obstacles, he will proclaim his love. Ta da!" God ended grandly with a wide sweep of his arms.  
  
"Really?" Satan asked in a sceptical tone. "Proclaim his love for her, hm? A bit too fast, isn't it, to slay dragons and brave fires in less than a week? He still has to get pass," Satan pointed at the commotion going on in the perishables section, "That. An army of housewives. If he survived, than I'm impressed."  
  
Studying the image in the pool, God scratched his beard. That's true. An army of housewives can be scary. But, with God standing behind him, what has he to fear? 


End file.
